


Morning Glory

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning glory - Freeform, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Roger wakes up to a certain sleepy Spaniard on the day of the Wimbledon final.Fluff happens.





	Morning Glory

The first thing Roger thinks of when he opens his eyes isn't _it's the Wimbledon final today_ or _I'm only hours away from making history._  
It is in fact only a word, a name and not even a full one.  
But he feels an arm thrown across his chest, soft locks tingling his chin and legs slung around his.  
 _Rafa._

  
The Majorcan's body is warm against his and makes up for the fact that Rafa has stolen their shared blanket.  
However, he is still shivering and that might be what wakes up the Spaniard in the end.  
Roger watches him snuggling closer, sees a pink tongue wetting his lips and eventually, Rafa cracks an eye open, failing at suppressing a yawn in the progress.  
He seems a little disorientated at first, as if it takes him a second or two to remember where he is and most importantly, _why_.

  
But then the Spaniard's gaze shoots up, his dark eyes meeting Rogers, and a wide grin starts to appear on his sleepy face.  
"Morning, Rogelio!"   
Roger simply stares at the Majorcan, stares and stares until Rafa eventually shifts until he is lying flat on his stomach next to the Swiss, reaching out to poke a taped finger into the sensitive spot beneath his ribs.  
"You alive, no?"  
Roger slowly starts shaking his head, still not trusting his voice enough to speak a word and then again, he just isn't so sure, because _why_?  
Rafa comes a little closer, holding himself up on one elbow so that he is now hovering above Roger and God, Roger thinks, how?  
"What are you doing here?", he eventually manages to say and Rafa actually POUTS.  
"You not want me here?", he asks teasingly, his voice still full of sleep and his accent therefore heavier.  
Roger shakes his head, leaning into the warmth that Rafa's - as he no longer can deny - naked body provides.  
"I always want you", his own voice is hoarse and he sounds just as tired as Rafa does but the Spaniard shivers at his words.  
"How did you even get in?"  
Rafa grins innocently, "Is very easy to convince manager when he is fan."  
He obviously doesn't make an effort with his English, not like those times when he is out on a court giving an interview in concentration.  
" _Convince_?", Roger echoes and Rafa shoots him a dark glance.  
"Not what you imply, no?"  
"What am I implying?", he asks Rafa but the Spaniard doesn't get to answer because Roger has leaned into where their hips are joined, slowly circling his pelvis.  
And Rafa lets out a small sound, one from the back of his throat that almost sounds like a whine and Roger _loses it_.

  
Rafa's hands come up to his face to pull him closer and then the Spaniard's lips are on his, gently sucking on his bottom lip until the Swiss eventually opens his mouth slightly and Rafa's tongue slips in.  
He feels the Majorcan's firm muscles against his, their cocks messily slipping against each other due to the pre cum that Roger is already leaking like a teenager.  
But he doesn't _care_ because this is Rafa, who sneaked into his hotel room when he was sleeping to support him on this day, the man he is so undoubtedly in love with. Has been for years.  
Rafa is just as hard as him and when he reaches down to gently stroke them both, Rafa moans into his mouth.  
"Roger, por favor", Rafa whispers breathless, his hips moving against Rogers.  
"Oh Gott", the Swiss moans and eventually brings a little distance between them.  
"Rafa, I want to fuck you", his voice is filled with lust and Rafa's pupils are blown when he nods frantically.  
When the Spaniard makes attempts to position himself with his ass up in the air, Roger places a soft kiss on the tanned skin of his back, just above the line where is shorts usually rest and where his skin becomes slightly paler than the rest of his body.  
"Nonono, I want to look at you."  
The sound that escapes Rafa's lips at that is almost enough to shove Roger off the edge but he breathes in steadily and settles between the Spaniard's legs once Rafa has found a comfortable position.  
Then he looks up at the Majorcan, taking in the sight of his naked skin and the few drops of sweat that are running down his face.  
This is the purest contrast to the Rafa he sees out on a court, with a deep frown on his face and control showing in every move of his muscles.  
This Rafa in front of him has let go of everything except this very moment, his gaze looked with Roger's and soft Spanish mumbling dropping from his lips.  
Roger wets his own fingers with his tongue before gently circling around Rafa's hole until he eventually slips one finger inside, the sound that the Spaniard makes going straight to his cock.  
"Roger...", Rafa whimpers and presses into the touch while the bare sensation of Rafa's walls clamping around him making his cock throbbing hard.  
He adds a second finger soon, while licking Rafa's dark red cock from the shaft to the top and sucking on the sensitive skin behind his balls.  
"Is enough, Roger, I can take", the Majorcan moans breathlessly and Roger looks up at him.  
"You sure?"  
"Sí sí sí! Go on!"  
This, Rafa doesn't have to say twice and Roger positions himself in front of the other man, once again taking in the sight with lust filled eyes.  
He had never understood how Rafa could seem so cute and almost tiny with his accent and his smiles while he was a 1,85m muscle, with tanned skin and a power that had cost Roger quite a few nights.  
It is when Rafa whimpers desperately and raises his hips slightly that Roger eventually pushes in the Spaniard, who is still incredibly tight around him.  
At first, Roger thinks that he might actually black out due to the sensation washing over him but then he starts to move, feels his cock twitching inside Rafa who is still trying to get closer to the Swiss.  
So he pushes in deeper until his balls collide with Rafa's skin and his lips escape a sound that he would have been ashamed of if this was anyone but Rafa.  
"Roger", Rafa says his name over and over again and Roger takes the hint and picks up speed, thrusting into Rafa again and again, his skin slapping against the Spaniard's until Rafa clenches around him, becoming even tighter and when he feels cum hitting his chest, he comes into Rafa his a deep moan, collapsing into the Spaniard's arms.  
He strokes Rafa's cock lazily and when he feels him soften, he cuddles closer and places a kiss on the Majorcan's temples.  
"Have I ever told you that you're amazing, Rafa?"  
Said man lets out a chuckle which vibrates against Roger's skin.  
"Only one million times, no?"  
"Let me say it again, just to make sure..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece and it would mean a lot if you'd leave feedback in the comments.  
> You could also check out a fake/pretend relationship FF I started about Rafa and Andy.  
> Thanks for reading this!


End file.
